


Early Riser

by smokeopossum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthdays, F/F, Morning Head, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Female Character, these hands are only capable of creating filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: It's her birthday and you'll cum if she wants you to.





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> remember when i used to write? me neither. a lot of Very Bad Stuff has happened the past few months that i don't want to go into so i don't bum everyone out at the beginning of a porn fic but basically i've been more or less unable to write for A While. i just managed to do this before everything awful started happening. this was supposed to be a little birthday treat for me... in the beginning of august.... but i didn't like it so i put it away and then i felt bad about not writing anything so i cleaned it up and finally decided to post it.
> 
> so. happy birthday to whoever i guess.
> 
> also i still have a [REDACTED] and i'm still poor but i'm not exactly churning out the content, so, it's whatever.

Lena was having the most wonderful dream.

There was warmth and wetness around her length, soft tongue sliding over her. She could feel the sheets underneath her, the tickle of hair at her thighs, and gentle strokes against her hip. As she roused and the fog of sleep dissipated, she realized the feelings hadn't gone away - if anything, they only felt more real.

Puzzled, she cracked an eye open. The morning sun filtered in through the curtains of her flat and onto her sheets - sheets that happened be pushed down around her knees with her underwear - and the mop of long, dark blue hair between her legs. She was half distracted by the shimmering purple highlights while her brain caught up.

“Aah, Amélie?” she finally gasped, still slow to process. “What're you doin’?”

A periwinkle hand raised to brush back the hair covering her face. Golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they met half-lidded amber. Amélie pulled away from her with a wet slurp, leaving her half-hard and twitching against her thigh.

“I would think it was obvious,” she drawled, eyebrow arching. “I'm giving you head.”

Her tongue slipped out and casually swiped over Lena's tip. Lena's eyes fluttered closed as it swirled over her and massaged along the underside.

“I-- I mean, _yeah, obviously,”_ she wheezed. Blood was rapidly draining down between her legs. “But I was _sleeping.”_

“And now you're awake,” Amélie replied in a mumble as she began placing kisses to the sensitive flesh. “Would you like me to stop?”

She rubbed her lips against her tip, eyes locking with Lena's once they opened.

“Well, _no,_ of _course not,_ but--” Lena broke off into a moan as Amélie took her into her mouth once more. Soft warmth enveloped her, gently sucking as lips tightened around her, velvet tongue dragging over her head.

“Shouldn't _I_ be the one giving _you_ head, considering?” she breathlessly continued. Irritation briefly flickered over Amélie's face as she pulled away again. 

“It is _my_ birthday and I will do as I wish.”

Deeming the conversation settled, she returned her mouth to Lena's cock, eagerly swallowing her down with a glare that dared her to challenge her. The look made Lena's heart race.

“Alright, alright,” she gasped, face flushing. “Don't-- don't look at me like that, I'll cum too bloody quick.”

Amélie exhaled a laugh through her nose and resumed the leisurely bobs of her head. Her hands climbed up Lena's thighs, spreading them wide, and began massaging inwards with slow squeezes. They traveled higher, cool against Lena's rapidly warming skin, until she was close enough to tease a thumb between her balls.

Lena's hips jerked upwards at the first touch, a huff leaving her in surprise. Amélie took it in stride. Her lips tightened around her and her throat relaxed, a quiet groan vibrating through her as Lena involuntarily thrusted.

“Aah, haah,” Lena panted, “feels _good.”_

The thumbing turned to cupping and fondling. Amélie gently rolled them in her fingers and squeezed as Lena gave low moans and rocked into her mouth, throbbing against her tongue. 

She let out a whine as Amélie slowly sucked her way back up to her head. Her tongue flicked against her, teasing at the slit, before she finally pulled away. She kissed down Lena's shaft as her free hand lifted to play at her tip, taking her time and tracing along a few prominent veins with her tongue. 

“You're not allowed to cum,” Amélie muttered with a wet kiss to her base. 

“Alright,” Lena breathed, struggling to keep her eyes open to watch. Amélie nuzzled at her and began stroking along her length as she kissed lower. Soft lips dragged along warm, wrinkled skin, making Lena pulse in her fist. The first touch of tongue made her shudder, toes curling as Amélie started to lap at her balls.

“Nnh, _please,”_ she whined.

“Please what?” 

Amélie gave her no time to reply, taking one into her mouth with a moan. Lena whimpered, stomach twisting and tensing, while Amélie gingerly began to suck, tongue washing over her as she twitched in her mouth, against her lips and fingers.

“Hhh, _yes,”_ Lena gasped. _“Shit,_ you're so _good_ at this.”

The fingers of one hand danced over her tip, smearing the precum that leaked from her, while the others splayed over her thigh, urging her to spread. She obediently followed the silent order, and as Amélie's mouth opened wider to fit them both, her heart launched into her throat.

 _“Fuck,_ Amélie, you're so _naughty,”_ Lena gasped out. Her eyes rolled back at the pressure, the slickness, the warmth, cock briefly twitching hard enough to free itself from the fingers teasing her tip. Amélie chuckled and sent chills running through her as it seemed to reverberate through her entire body. 

Her lukewarm tongue dragged between them and over them, licking all over as they pulsed in her mouth, the gentle suction making Lena whimper. She panted and felt herself throb, a small river now drooling down her shaft. Amélie's fist circled her length and began squeezing as it dragged along her.

Barely a minute passed before Lena felt herself drawing dangerously close to her peak. Heat and tension coiled low in her belly, her thighs trembling and chest growing tighter and tighter with every pass of Amélie’s fist over her head. “Ah, Amélie, back off,” she breathed, “I-- feels too good, love.”

Her whole body shuddered as Amélie pulled off of her. She tensed her muscles to beat back her orgasm, twitching with a sigh as the feeling finally faded and she relaxed.

“Do I need to tie you up? Or will you be a good girl?” Amélie teased. She slowly ran a finger up the underside of her shaft, enjoying the way Lena squirmed beneath her.

“I'll be good,” Lena huffed. “Just, just gimme a mo’, yeah?”

“Mmm... no.”

Amélie leaned in with an evil smirk and took one of Lena's balls into her mouth again. Lena cried out as she sucked, digging her nails into the bedsheets, then let out a choked noise as Amélie’s hands slipped under her hips and easily lifted her lower half up, thighs over her shoulders.

Thankfully, Amélie’s mouth backed off a moment later. 

“You are my gift, no?” she murmured, nuzzling at her. “And I'm going to play with my pretty toy how I wish.”

“I got you a _real_ gift _too,_ y’know,” Lena wheezed. Amélie reached up and lifted her balls to drag her tongue down the warm skin beneath, ending in a teasing lick against her hole. 

“Mm. It can wait.” 

Lena whimpered as she started tonguing her, going cross-eyed at an affectionate squeeze to her balls. Amélie's free hand dragged over her chest, black-painted nails scratching hot lines down her stomach and tearing a grunt from her, before sliding down to play with her length. She throbbed in her hand, stiff and hot, and dribbled precum down her belly while Amélie resumed the eager strokes from before.

It was a lot of sensation for Lena to deal with. She couldn't focus on any one thing for too long, not while she struggled not to cum. She could only moan and gasp as Amélie took her time, enjoyed herself, played with her body on a whim. 

Her tongue fluttered over her, getting her messy and wet, before wriggling inside. Lena let out a high moan and reached up to cover her burning face with a hand. Her thighs squeezed around Amélie's head as her tongue worked into her, heels digging into her back, and she jerked as both hands started to eagerly massage her.

 _“Amélie,”_ she gasped, “ffaah, shit, _Amélie,_ you're so-- _fuck._ Make me lose my bloody _mind.”_

She babbled breathlessly as Amélie played with her. There was a brief moment of reprieve, when she pulled away to nuzzle at her thigh and focus on the firm, quick strokes to her length, until a wet noise caught Lena's attention, shortly followed by a slick finger pressing between her cheeks.

 _“Oh,”_ Lena breathed, eyes fluttering open to find Amélie smirking down at her. _“Please,_ love, _yes.”_

Her mouth hung open as the cool finger slid inside, pressing past the tight muscle and burying to the knuckle. It curled and curved, reaching deep, before it hit the right spot in one smooth motion. Lena's vision went white at the first heavy prod.

 _“Fuck,_ right there,” she panted, arching when Amélie's mouth returned to wetly kissing over her balls and up her shaft. Her hips were carefully lowered back onto the bed as Amélie worked her way back up, the finger inside her beginning a steady rhythm of thrusts. She mindlessly rocked with them, grinding against Amélie's mouth and fucking herself on her hand, shameless.

“Ma belle,” Amélie fondly sighed. “I adore when you're like this.”

Her fist moved in smooth strokes that slowly began to grow faster, squeezing all the way up to her tip where she resumed messily licking and sucking.

 _“Fuck, s’good,_ Amélie, feels so _good,”_  Lena slurred, barely able to get the words out. Amélie let her thrust into her mouth, easily swallowing her down, and ran her free hand along Lena's body. She scratched down her stomach, feeling the muscles spasm with a purr of satisfaction. Lena shuddered beneath her.

“S’too much, too much-- love, Amélie, _please,_ I'm gonna,” she panted. Her hips urgently jerked, yet Amélie refused to let up. The finger inside her curled, grinding against her, while she sucked her way to Lena's head.

“If it really can't be helped,” Amélie finally murmured against the slick flesh, “I suppose you can cum.” She pressed a delicate kiss to the underside as she returned to the firm, quick strokes along her length.

Lena gasped and spasmed. Warmth spurted from her, the first pulse spraying over Amélie's face. It dribbled down her nose as the next covered her cheek, with the rest spilling into her eager, open mouth. She came for what felt like hours, painting over Amélie’s face in endless streams of runny white as she bucked and writhed beneath her.

She eventually collapsed onto her back, limbs loose and boneless, and gasped for air as her vision went dark at the edges. Her spent cock rested against her thigh, tender and twitching as Amélie softly licked at her even still.

“Amélie,” Lena whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. _“Shit.”_

“Are you done?” Amélie wiped the cum from her face with her free hand, idly licking her fingers clean as she waited for a response.

“Think I'm dead, actually,” Lena breathed back. She shuddered as the finger inside of her withdrew.

“I don't recall giving you permission to die, least of all on my birthday.”

Lips returned to her length, sweetly kissing her as she softened. Lena whimpered as Amélie's lukewarm tongue washed over her tip and her mouth closed around her to resume sucking.

“You keep doin’ that and I'll cry,” she huffed with a weak twitch.

“Perhaps I want you to cry,” Amélie teased as she pulled away, voice husky and raw. A cool hand slid up her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze, then traveled up to her hip as Lena felt her weight shift on the bed.

“Did you enjoy that as much as I did, mon amour?” came right against her ear, smoky and low. A shiver ran through Lena. She licked her lips.

“Can’t imagine you enjoyed that more than I did, but I’ll take your word on it. _Fuck.”_

The hand slowly slid up her stomach and over her ribs, tenderly petting and feeling the slow rise and fall of her chest.

“This has been a very nice birthday gift,” Amélie purred with a kiss against her ear. “I will have to make it up to you somehow, no?”

Lena let out a hoarse laugh and finally fluttered her eyes open, though she still didn’t trust her arms to hold up her weight. “If this is what I get when you do what _you_ like, what should I expect for a thanks?” she joked, looking over at Amélie. She brushed her nose against hers fondly before she responded.

“I'm sure you could think of something - you're very creative.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Now, you said something about a _real_ gift earlier?”

Lena groaned. “Don't make me move just yet, love. Just came my whole skeleton out, at least give me a minute.”

Amélie gave a dramatic sigh. “Making me wait, on my birthday? The disrespect... unbelievable.” She sat up with another sigh. “I suppose I could use the time to wash up.”

Amélie stood from the bed as Lena giggled.

“Good. You could use it - you smell like my bollocks.”

The pillow roughly smacking her in the face didn't come as a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope you liked it sorry it was short


End file.
